Silver Swans Flight
by Lady Morganas Heir
Summary: Triplets Isabella, Emmett, and Mary-Alice Swan are returning to there hometown Forks, Washington after leaving 10 years earlier. They are returning not the geeky 7 year olds but world famous Izzy, Emm, and Ali Swan of the Silver Swans band. What will happen when there former enemies set eyes on the kids they once tortured. Rated for future language.


Hi, everyone. Here is a new story I recently thought of. I do not own Twilight or any of the songs. I just got creative and chose some of my favorite songs to have been "written" by the charecters. Enjoy.

(*.*)

Prologue

Age 7

I sat in the hospital bed crying wondering what did I or my siblings ever do. Today the Cullen Trio had took there bullying to an extreme. They had shoved me down the flight of stairs at the museum our class was on a field trip. I was unconscious for who knows how long when a security guard finally found me, after being informed by my brother and sister I was missing. When I came to I was here in the hospital. My right wrist is broken, I have a concussion, a twisted ankle, and four broken ribs. The doctor said it was lucky it wasn't worse. I had been sitting here for almost fifteen minutes waiting for my siblings and dad to arrive.

"Izzy! Your awake!" I heard my older triplet brother Emmett or as I call him Emmy say as he shoved the door open.

"I was worried they wouldn't find you in time. When Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper returned laughing I knew they had done something," Mary-Alice or as I call her Ali cried running to me.

"Oh, Emmy, Ali! I was so scared when they cornered me," I cried as they hugged me. "I don't want to be here anymore!"

"I know you don't, Bella. Its why I have already called your mother. I have tried everything in my power as chief of police to protect you three but I can't anymore. I want the three of you to go live with your mom in LA. She can better protect you guys and maybe you can be happier there. You all leave in three days," my dad cried as he dropped in the chair next to my bed. "It was my job as your dad to protect you three and I couldn't. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, daddy. We aren't mad at you. We have been meaning to ask you for a while if we can move in with mom," Ali said as she climbed into dad's lap.

That was it. Soon after that I was discharged and sent home. Emmy and Ali packed all of our bags over the next two days. On the third day we were on a plain on the way to LA with all of our stuff. On the plane I started to sing on of the songs that my siblings and I had wrote.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Want to feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Faraway  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolvin' doors  
Maybe I don't know where they take me  
But gotta keep movin' on  
Movin' on  
Fly away  
Breakaway

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Breakaway  
Breakaway

It as in that moment our lives changed forever. Because on that plane was an owner of a recording studio in LA. We were about to become the Silver Swans!

(*.*)

The song is Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.


End file.
